yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenchi Soul physiology
About Tenchi Soul Tenchi Soul ( Angel ''天使'''' Soul '') The ability to have the soul of an Angel within one's body. Opposite to Demon Soul ( Or Onihoruda.) For each priest, they are accompanied with one 'Gaurdian angel' Or better yet Tenchi Soul ( Angel soul.) The Tenchi soul guards and empowers there user thus where the user get there heavnly powers to vanquish darkness. Origins Just like the Onihoruda, these things start off with genetics. As of recently ( Ark 4 ) A Scientist by the name "T" Has came up with a gene to combat the Onihrouda gene. A complete counter part to the Onihourda gene that had been created by the alchemist Kiken Tasanagi. T came up with the gene in hopes of making it exactly the same however instead of replicating it completely he made it into the exact oppsite. Where the Onihourda gene attracts to those in-tuned with Dark Hadou, the Tenchi Soul gene attaches to users of light hadou. Where a lesser Kami AKA the Tenchi, makes there way into the human body. Just Like the Oni they empower the human. When it comes to the times where the user must fight there Inner Tenchi, when they defeat it, it does not die however it becomes a small trinket for the user, like a necklace, a pendant, a watch, or something of the sort so it can continue to live on with the user and help them throughout life. But in order to defeat the Tenchi, one must go through the stepping process in which the time is right. Steps to gaining the power of your Tenchi Within YMRP we’d like to make it so everyone is able to use their Tenchi if the choose to have one. But we must make it fair. Due to this we will let it be known to you know just what exactly you’ll have to do to get there. There are 3 stages one must go through to get to the full potential of an Tenchi. And with each stage an additional 10 episodes a piece must be submitted for each said stage that the character is currently going through. Please note that this does fall into the Hadou Alligenment character presets. #Ghostly Angelic form # Angelic implication or replica of one’s self #Angelic Deity that has control. (Could vary, mostly known as an Angelic Animal, or when strong enough, the Tenchi's true form.) 'Ghostly Angelic form' This first stage. Consist of the user having to come to terms with the fact that there IS something out there guiding them, something helping them along the way. A Ghostly figure, a Guardian angel if you will. This gaurdian angel will only be seen by the user, it'll help them, occasionally give them advice. Push them into the right direction, guide them into the paths of glory and richeouness. 'Angelic Replica ' *Just like the other form noted above. This will also not be seen by anyone else on this level yet the presence could be felt. This angelic repilica is all of the negatives within the user that the Tenchi recognizes and wants to discard within them. So, with that being said it will be helping the user better themselves as human beings and allow them to over come there demons. The user will have to combat there inner demon, where they will come to terms with themselves and have a level of control of there Tenchi abilites. 'Angelic Entity' *With this state, the user has fully conquered the Tenchi to the point that they have it tamed. Note you should more or less be on your 3rd Ark within YMRP to achieve this level of focus and concentration to control the Angelic being within you. By now high practioners of Chi can almost SEE the Oni when you allow it to surface. Also, by now the Tenchi has now showed its true form within your mind. It no longer needs to pretend to and trick the host or deceiving them because they have been defeated in their own game. They will take on there true form more than likely being a Angelic animal, or there true humnoid forms. But this is their final form. At this level not only is the Host able to use some of the Tenchi's abilities at will. But they become complete instruments of justice ( Or something like it. ) Tenchi soul physiology The Physiology is just as deep as the Onihoruda physiology if not deeper than that. Creating the strongest level of humnoids almost within the mortal planes of earth. Users of this ability are angels among men, their spiritual essence is angelic. Users have supernatural abilities on an angelic level. Some users powers might be dormant due to suppression by a higher power, and may have to beunlocked. User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. Please note that these abilites and perks below are apart of the physiology. That does not mean you are accessible to all of them due to the high number of perks that are avaliable. You may pick 3 perks from the physiology, anything over is void. * Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. * Elemental Manipulation- Users can manipulate every single element, even dark matter. * Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. * Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. * Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. * Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. * Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. *Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Immunity-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. *Aerial Adaptation: allows the user to withstand extremely high/low air pressure (one isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it), and high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights. *Arctic Adaptation: allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *Aquatic Adaptation: allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium , to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *Darkness Adaptation: allows the user to better operate in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. *Desert Adaptation: allows the user with the capability to go longer without water or food and to use it more efficiently, body which deals better with heat, and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment. *Fallout Adaptation: allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. *Forest Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. *Mountain Adaptation: allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. *Plains Adaptation: allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. *Subterranean Adaptation: allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). *Urban Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental factors of cities, user can withstand air pollution, harsh temperatures, and strong electric signals. *Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. *Valley Adaptation: allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric preasure. *Volcanic Adaptation: allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. *Wetland Adaptation: allows the user to survive the environmental conditions of marshes, swamps, and bogs Category:YMRP Directory Category:YMRP Category:Tenchi Soul Category:Information Category:Hadou Category:Transformation Category:Angels&Demons Category:Occupation Category:Onihoruda Category:Physiology Category:Priest